Maximum Time
by Marshall Lee the Vamp King
Summary: Read to know
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm back with an all new story that I think will be the first of its kind, so let's not waste any of my time with Intros

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Peebles we got you message. What do you need?" Finn asked the pink princess.

"Yeah give us the deets PB." Jake added.

"Hey guys, Mark has made a machine that could further research on the world before the war." She replied.

"Whoa, what is it?"

"A time machine"she replied"and it holds up to six people."

Then for some odd reason LSP, Marceline, Flame Princess, and Mark came in. Mark then said "Hey, I found three of the volunteers, and you have Finn and Jake in all that makes six."

LSP then said "Uh, Mark I'm, like, no lumping smart person but three plus two equals, like…" She paused to count on her fingers "five."

"LSP I'm going, too." Mark said. "Alright team load up, we're about to make history while in history."

They then loaded up in the machine, and PB then said "Alright fingers crossed, let's fire this thing up." Then she flipped a switch. The machine started to shudder. Electrodes on top were buzzing. PB then remembered what her artificial brother's words _"Yep this has to work. The best case scenario is that we will go back in time, Worst case our minds merge with each other or a double in the past. If that happens a failsafe will open when we mentally tell it to, IF we even remember that in that time. Remember that sis." _ But when she was thinking the screen flash an error notice. The machine shook and shook until it was in pieces and in the midst were three figures. When Bubble gum saw them she knew that she was going to need to fix the machine. But that wasn't the only thing on her mind. She noticed that the forms were humans. Their traits were…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ha cliff hanger I have you in my trap now you'll have to read to find out.


	2. Mark (again?)

Read, all I have to say is read.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mark

Somewhere in California, There was an orphan his only possessions were a few ratty clothes, a pink hoodie, and an acoustic guitar. His hair was blonde but who could tell under that dirt. His eyes were blue and he was caucasian. He was always on the run until one day he met a doctor. Or so he thought. The doctor said "Hello little boy"

"I'm thirteen mister."

"What is your name?"

" I haven't a clue, I think it's Mark."

"Yeah whatever, look where are your parents."

"no idea, I never knew them."

"So no one will notice your gone."

"Well the ally cats will but no human."

"Good" The "doctor" said, he then hit a button on a remote he had in his sleeve. Then Mark heard Helicopter blades. Then a grabber dropped down and grabbed Mark an pulled him up.

But on the way up he hit his head on the landing legs and blacked out. He had no idea what was going on but he then faded into a world that he did not understand. He was in a black room. There were six pods with various creatures inside. They appeared as a human boy, a dog, an extremely pale looking girl, a humanoid that was fire orange while it glowed, and a weird purple thing floating in the pod. After that there was an empty one. and beside that there was a mirror. He walked over slowly hoping that the unseen floor was there. As he look in the mirror he noticed himself but he wasn't his color he was various shades of pink. He then slowly looked at his hands but they were the same filthy white hands. When he looked back at the mirror the reflection said "Hello Mark"

Mark then panicking, said " Wh...who are you."

"I don't know maybe the answer is in your mind. Step in to the pod and all shall soon be revealed." The reflection smiled.

Mark wanted to say "Tell me now" But instead he walked to the pod and stepped in. Then his world faded and he opened his eyes and saw he was surrounded by white walls on three sides and a metal gate on front. He was in a dog crate. Out side he saw people walking by. So he shouted "Hey someone let me out." Then a man in a white coat picked up the crate and carried it to another wing in the facility.

When they entered the room the White coat said "Subject 192837 is ready for DNA enhancing."

Mark started to get creeped out. But before he could do anything the door was snatched open and he was pulled out. They pulled him down and strapped him to the cold metal table. He struggled but they managed to get hi about to m down. When he was pinned one went to a table one the wall next to Mark. He picked up a syringe filled with mysterious pink liquid. That white coat then said "Hello subject 192837, you're about to be injected with bubblegum bird DNA. Turns out if you put a hawk and bubblegum in a vat of toxic waste, they mutate into this little fella right here." He then lifted up an arm with a glove that had a hawk on it, but that hawk was unnaturally pink and smelled of bubble gum. Then in a split second the syringe was in his thigh and slowly ejecting into his bloodstream. The world was fading but before he was out he heard the white coat say "I told you the bird would distract him." Then he passed out.

He was then in the room again. He decided to look in the mirror again but the pink boy wasn't there, he was. But that wasn't the weird thing he saw. He noticed something coming from some slits cut in his shirt. They were pink feathers. They kept growing and growing and growing. and they soon...kept growing, until finally the were two huge pairs of pink wings with a wing span of about fourteen feet. He then heard a hiss and saw a pod opening.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Who is in the pod, why would the white coats use a genetically altered bird to distract him, why am I do I keep asking these questions, Why don't you read to find out?


	3. Fira Ride

Read, all I have to say is read.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Name: Name-less baby

Time: thirteen years before Mark

A baby was born in a hospital in California. She hadn't been named yet. Her Parents were sleeping on what to name her. But that night, a White coat got in and nabbed the first baby he could snatch. This was that baby. For thirteen years they tested her strength, agility, and wit. For her thirteenth birthday, She was told she was getting a "present." She said "A present, Your kidding me right. You losers couldn't give if it could save your life." They just took her dog crate to a wing in the facility.

The white coat said "Hey, man, 135790 is ready for animal enhancement."

The other one said "OK let her out. But make sure she is near the table so she doesn't escape the facility again."

They then set up a table with straps on it. They then snatched her out and tied her down in five seconds flat. She then said "Your skills have improved. but this jail bird will break free."

"Funny you said that." the white coat said. Hey then injected her with a fiery red liquid. It burned her bad. She then blacked out.

Marks POV

The pod opened and out stepped a girl fiery red hair, a red tee, and blue jeans. But the most distinguishing feature was her wings. They were a bright orange and on fire. She then ask with a funny looking face "what are you staring at?"

I decided to say nothing. Then the mirror guy started up again. He said "Well, you now have a friend on your journey just wait for the others then your set."

I replied "what are you talking about?"

The girl then looked at me funny again "Who are you talking to."

"the guy in the mirror. come look." I said. she then walked over to look in the mirror and her eyes started to bulge. She said "You look normal, except for the wings, but I can see my wings. they're so..."

"Hot"

"Yeah they do make me look good."

"not that kind of hot, cause if you haven't noticed, They're a burning inferno."

The mirror guy then started singing "Burn baby burn, hum hum hum hu-hum, Burn baby burn."

"I said shut uhh..." I was then cut off by a new hissing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yes, Mark did sing disco inferno. I like classic rock. Judge much!


	4. Finn and Jake

Hey Howdy hey i'm back. Here are two things you need to know:

1. Go to this link ( forum/The-multiverse-mall-Forum/122084/) to help me for my story adventures in the multi-verse mall (If you sign up you will most likely be featured in my story so join and you can be in my world)

2. if you think i'm awesome READ!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Name: Finn Humane

Companion: Jake

Time: 12 years before Fira

Place: an orphanage in California

White coats entered an orphanage , maybe they are going to get a child legally. 5 seconds later, "Comeback you White coat wearing kidnappers!" Yelled an orphan worker, I was wrong. They had snatched a little one year-old blonde haired baby called Finn who clung to an orange bulldog puppy. How odd, oh well anything happens. This human baby was immediately injected as soon as they got back. He was injected with a common bird, a blue jay.

12 years later

Finn who has lived in the school for years has been through many rigorous tests. Though today's was the hardest. He had to fly through an obstacle course. He was doing great and his dog just kept gliding by him. I forgot to mention they did this to see if a dog could preform as well as a human. Guess what it worked, with a minor side affect. Jake can talk. They were flying faster and faster until BOOM a giant brick wall popped out of the ground. Guess what...Instant Black-out, and guess what that means?

Marks POV

After Mirror dudes rendition of disco inferno two pods opened up. The dog and the human stepped out. and guess what, more wings. Only this time a dog had them too. Strange I wonder what Ms. Arizona thinks

Fira's POV

Okay the whole wings thing is fine with me now but it's still weird to see a dog with wings. i was the first to welcome the odd bunch. "Uh Hi I'm Fira and this is Point Dexter."

"Mark" he said.

The boy with blue wings just stared at me mouth open. I think it was the wings. I then realized he was looking at a wall behind me it had turned into a giant mirror. It was pretty weird to see that i was...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ha keep reading to find out what she's trying to say. That's the definition of cliff hangar. Now i got to go plan some pranks. Go on to the next chapter. I said MOVE IT!


End file.
